


¿Quién es mi pollito?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía que el menor lo amaba, y nunca faltaba de demostrárselo, de hacerle entender cuanto le importara de él y cuanto estuviera bien cuando estaban juntos.Habría sido más feliz, entonces, si no hubiera tenido el mismo comportamiento con todos los otros también.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	¿Quién es mi pollito?

**¿Quién es mi pollito?**

Yuya sabía que después todo ese tiempo habría tenido que ser habituado al comportamiento de Daiki.

No que fuera celoso, todo lo contrario.

Sabía que el menor lo amaba, y nunca faltaba de demostrárselo, de hacerle entender cuanto le importara de él y cuanto estuviera bien cuando estaban juntos.

Habría sido más feliz, entonces, si no hubiera tenido el mismo comportamiento con todos los otros también.

A Takaki le gustaba ser mimado de Daiki, por lo demás.

Le gustaba cuando tenía atenciones particulares por él, cuando se preocupaba si estuviera bien o no, cuando estaba con él aun no diciendo una palabra, haciendo ser su presencia bastante para hacerlo estar bien.

Menos le agradecía cuando veía la misma especie de atenciones dirigidas a otros.

Que fuera Yamada, que fuera Kei, que fuera Yuri, no le importaba.

Arioka parecía tener esa especie de instinto materno hacia ellos que siempre le había envidiado, y que siempre había aceptado como parte de lo que era, que pero nunca lo había atraído.

Esa noche habían acabado de volver en casa después el rodaje del Shokura, y él estaba un poco de malo humor por esa razón, algo que el menor no había faltado de notar.

Había fingido que todo estuviese bien, quizás culpando el cansancio, y esperando que pasara solo.

Cuando se habían ido a la cama, entonces, y él había seguido ignorándolo, pareció no tener más gana de resistir.

“Vamos, Yuuyan... ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, girándose hacia su parte de cama, encontrando el mayor que miraba fijo a un punto en el espacio.

“No pasa nada. ¿Por qué?” contestó, levantando una ceja con aire inocente.

Daiki inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente.

“¿Cuándo dejarás de creer que te conozca solo de diez minutos y no ocho años, Yuya?” preguntó, retorico, mientras Takaki hacía un sonido exasperado.

“Lo siento. Pero no es nada importante, solo necesito consultarlo con la almohada y mañana será pasado.” trató de evitar la discusión, pero la mirada en la cara del menor le dijo que no iba a ser tan simple. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos más, y al final pareció rendirse. “No hay nada malo, en el especifico. Solo es que... cuando estamos con todos los otros no me siento como si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, como si para ti yo fuera algo más que ellos. Es tu actitud de mamá oso que casi lo hace parecer como si no estuviéramos juntos, como si yo fuera solo uno de tus...” se paró, haciendo mala cara. “Uno de los pollitos de que tienes que cuidarte.” terminó, enrojándose un poco.

Daiki se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y después unos momentos, echó a reír.

Yuya lo dejó, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a pararse se mostró un poco enojado.

“No hay nada de que reír, ¿sabes?” le hizo notar, pero el menor tuvo que encontrar su expresión muy exhilarante, dado que tras haberlo mirado brevemente en la cara rio más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpe.

“Lo siento, Yuu, no quería reis. Solo es que me parece chistoso la analogía con mamá oso y sus pollitos.” explicó, mordiéndose un labio para evitar de echar otra vez a reír.

“Bien, es lo que eres.” reiteró Takaki, con una sonrisita sarcástica.

Arioka giré los ojos, moviéndose para acercarse a él, y poniendo un brazo alrededor su cintura.

“Tienes razón, soy hecho de esta manera. Y lo siento si te hace sentir poco importante, pero... es una habitud, creo. Siempre me he comportado así con los otros, y no sería fácil quitar.” le dijo, improvisamente serio.

Yuya hizo muecas, cogiendo los hombros.

“Pero no quiero que pares. Quiero que sigas siendo como eres, que sigas cuidándote de nosotros como has siempre hecho, porque es por eso también que...” se paró, desviando los ojos y enrojándose. “Que te amo. Solo digo que de vez en cuando la línea de confín entre cómo eres conmigo y cómo eres con ellos es realmente sutil.” terminó.

Daiki suspiró, apretándolo más y besándole la sien.

“Pero yo no _estoy_ con ellos. Estoy contigo, ¿verdad? Es contigo que vuelvo a casa, es contigo que paso mis días. Tú eres mi novio, no ellos.” le dijo, con voz determinada, tras sonrió. “Y entonces, tú eres decididamente mi pollito preferido.” murmuró en su oreja.

Takaki cabeceó, empujándolo con un golpe jocoso en su cadera, pero sin tener éxito de evitar una sonrisa.

No creía que nunca iba a admitirlo, pero quizás tenía razón.

Él tenía Daiki, siempre, en una manera en que los otros nunca iban a tenerlo.

Y eso, decidió, estaba más que suficiente para arrogarse el derecho de sentirse importante por él.

Y entonces, era su pollito preferido.

Esa era decididamente la parte mejor.


End file.
